Deadly Beauty
by emolicious1212
Summary: Just a few more pounds...


**I've fallen in LOVE with this show. Its seriously one of the best, and I can't wait till March :) It makes me wanna join gymnastics now.**

Darkness, that's all I remembered, then waking up in the hospital with Austin holding my hand. He explained everything to me, how I fainted while doing my routine, and him catching me. I gained 3 pounds in the hospital.

When I was released from the hospital, they sent me to rehab in Denver. I met a girl named Maeve, who I became friends with and was also my roommate. She was a model, and she was gorgeous. It made me want to be just like her, pretty, skinny, gorgeous. I was stuck in rehab for 6 weeks, missing training at The Rock. I was finally released there. I gained 4 pounds in rehab.

3+4= 7 pounds gained, 105 pounds.

I kept track in my journal. I had to lose that weight. They're trying to make me imperfect, fat. I can't lose everything I've worked so hard on.

I hate myself. I hate myself for everything I've done. For getting fat, for letting Austin find out, for letting everyone in. It's my fault I ruined everyone's lives, including mine.

And poor Emily, I ruined her and Damon's relationship- their life. They were going to have a family together, and live a happy life. But what do I do? I kiss freakin' Damon Young of all people.

I not only let everyone down, but myself. I wanted to get better, I truly did. But after what I did, how messed up I am…

Till now, I don't want to be saved. I deserve the pain and damage.

_**Kaylie's POV**_

I took a deep breath as I got out of my car, locking the doors. I hitched my bag further up my shoulder and stared at The Rock. It looked the same. After a minute of staring I walked inside, the familiar smell of hardworking sweaty people hitting me. I slowly walked into the gym for the first time in weeks.

"Kaylie!"

I spotted the friendly, welcoming voice of Payson, her and Lauren running up to me. I laughed and hugged both of them. Despite everything me and Lauren have been through, our friendship is civil. We pulled away from our group hug and started to catch up on things. As Payson talked about the routines for Worlds, and Lauren talking about how excited she is to go to Rio, I spotted Austin standing next to the chalk, talking to Max (Payson wouldn't stop talking about him) Austin looked my way, and smirked at me. I blushed and looked down, smiling.

"Are you even listening to us?"

I turned my attention to Lauren and Payson, who both looked annoyed. I nodded and rolled my eyes.

"I'm listening!"

_**Austin's POV**_

It was time to eat lunch and I tried to look for Kaylie. I walked over to Payson and Max who were having what looked like a very interesting conversation.

"Have you seen Kaylie?"

They both shook their head and went back to their conversation. I rolled my eyes and looked around. After two minutes of searching, I found Kaylie coming out of the girl's restroom. I furrowed my eyebrows and walked over to her. She smiled at me and tried to walk away, but I grabbed her shoulders gently.

"Kaylie you w-weren't purging were you?"

She scoffed and shrugged my hands off her shoulders.

"I can't believe you think that I'm that weak. Of course not! My condition is better, I'm better. So stop worrying about me, I'm fine!"

She was going to walk away but I put my hand on her stomach to pull her back. She struggled against my strong grip and turned to me, defeat written on her face.

"Then why were you in the bathroom?"

"Cause' I dropped food on my leotard. So I went in the bathroom to clean it."

I glared into her brown eyes for a few seconds then released her.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I just worry about you, Kaylie. I want you to get better. I _need_ you to get better."

She sighed and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around her waist, returned the simple reassuring gesture. I buried my face in her hair, taking in her sweet scent. This girl will be the death of me. She slowly pulled away and smiled. She pinched my cheek and grinned.

"You're so sweet Austin. But really, I'm fine and ready to kick some ass at Worlds."

I laughed and took her hand off my cheek. We stared into each other's eyes for what felt like forever and were interrupted by Sasha's voice.

"Kaylie may I have a word with you?"

She gave me one last smile and walked her way to our coach.

_**Kaylie's POV**_

I walked over to Sasha, and waited for him to say whatever he needed to say. He looked down at me, and flashed me a sad smile.

"I'm afraid your spot on the team is empty."

I frowned, and looked up at him confused.

"What do you mean?"

He sighed and looked down.

"I'm going to have to give it to someone else."

I gasped and glared at him.

"But Sasha that's my spot, I earned that-"

"I know but until I know you're able to deal with the pressure and stress, you're not going to Worlds."

He walked away from me, and left me there glaring at the floor. I sighed sadly and walked over to Payson. She frowned and placed a caring hand on my shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

I looked at her and glared at Sasha.

"Sasha's giving my spot to someone else."

Payson gasped, and looked over at Sasha.

"He can't do that! That's your spot."

"That's what I told him but he said unless he knows I'm ready to take the stress and pressure, I'm not going to Worlds."

We both walked over to the chalk, putting the powdery substance on our hands. Payson studied my stressed out expression and sighed.

"I trust Sasha. He's not going to just kick one of his best gymnasts off the team. He knows what he's doing."

"I hope you're right."

_**Kaylie's POV (At her house)**_

I got off my treadmill, breathless after running ten miles. I walked over to my bed and picked up the measuring tape. I measured my waist and wrote down the numbers in my journal. I walked over to the scale and stood on it. I wrote 104 pounds in my journal and looked at myself in the mirror.

_Just a few more pounds_

**Yay chapter one! Was it good? Review if you likey :) Just 5 reviews for next chapter if you want me to continue.**


End file.
